OneShot Collections
by Hansha-otoku
Summary: Short stories based on your favorite Naruto pairings. WARNING: OOC and crappy lines from characters.
1. Musika

_A/N: Eto ang kauna-unahang kong fanfiction na nasa Filipino. Sana ay suportahan niyo. Ito lamang ay isang oneshot, kaya titignan ko muna kung maayos ba ang lagay nito. Pagpasyensyahan niyo na kung merong mga typographical errors, natural lamang iyon sa mga tao.

* * *

_

**Musika**

Mysterious Cherry Blossom07

* * *

Sa mataas na paaralan ng mga ninja, merong isang lalaking na nasa 16 na ang edad ay nakaupo at tahimik sa kanyang silid-aralan. Ang pangalan niya ay si Uchiha Sasuke. Laging maaga dumating itong si Sasuke at sa tuwing darating siya, wala pa ang "nakakainis" niyang mga kaklase. Pero nung umagang iyon, meron siyang nararamdaman na nakakaiba. Parang meron siyang naririnig na musika sa kaniyang tenga. Kaya tumayo agad siya sa kaniyang upuan, at dali-daling umalis sa kanilang silid-aralan. Dahil sa pagkaka-alam niya siya pa lamang ang tao sa kaniyang paaralan. 

' _Parang meron akong naririnig na tunog ng violin sa kuwarto ng musika. ' _isip ni Sasuke habang naglalakad papunta sa music room. _' Maganda ang tunog ng violin '_ sabi ni Sasuke sa sarili niya, _' sino kaya yung natugtog ng ga'nong kagandang musika? Wala pa kong naririnig na kasing ganda nitong naririnig ko ngayon. '_ At binuksan na ni Sasuke ang doorknob at pumasok. Habang naglalakad siya sa loob ng kuwarto, napatigil siyang bigala nung napatigil ang tunog ng violin. Merong kumalabit sa kaniyang kaliwang balikat, paglingon ni Sasuke sa direksyon kung saan nanggaling ang kalbit napalaki at kaniyang mga mata sa nakita niya.

"Sakura, ano ang ginagawa mo dito?" tanong ni Sasuke sa dalaga. Sumagot si Sakura, "Wala naman. E ikaw, bakit ka naandito?" Umiling si Sasuke sa kaniyang simpleng tanong at nagsisimulang mamula ang kaniyang mga pisngi, "Ano… kasi… meron kasi akong naririnig na tunog ng isang violin dito sa music room, kaya pinuntahan ko para malaman ko kung sino yung tumutugtog noon." Sagot ni Sasuke habang nakatungo at nakatingin sa kaniyang mga paa. Napangiti na lang si Sakura dahil sa mga pinaggagawa niya sa harapan niya at umalis agad sa kaniyang harapan na hindi nagpapaalam kay Sasuke. Nung tumingin na si Sasuke na kung saan doon pa din niya matatagouan ang dalaga, laking gulat niya at nawala ang kaniyang kausap. Habang nilalakad ni Sasuke ang buong kuwarto, meron siyang narinig na tunog, ang pagtunog muli ng violin.

' _Dapat malaman ko na kung sino ang tumutugtog nitong vilon na ito. '_ sabi ni Sasuke sa sarili niya. At nung nahanap na niya yung taong tumutugtuog nito, laking gulat niya na ang tumutugtog ng napakagandang musika sa kaniyang tenga ay ang dalagang kausap niya kanina, si Haruno Sakura. Nandoon si Sasuke, pinagmamasdan si Sakura sa distansya habang nagtugtog ng kaniyang violin. Inamin ni Sasuke na kasingganda ng tinutugtog niyang musika ang tumutugtog ng violin. Agad niya itong nilapitan ng hinawakan ang kaliwang balikat ni Sakura. Tumigil si Sakura sa pagtugtog at tumayo, tumingin sa direksyon na kung saan siya'y kinalbit. Laking gulat niya na bigla siyang hinalikan ni Sasuke. Matagal na merong paghanga si Sakura para kay Sasuke at sa pagkakataon na iyon at naipahayag na ni Sakura ang kaniyang nararamdaman sa binata. Ganon din siya sa dalaga. At naging sila, dahil sa simple ngunit napakagandang musika.

* * *

**+ Wakas +**

* * *

_A/N: Ano, nagustuhan niyo ba? Mag-send na lang kayo ng reviews ditto sa fanfiction na ito. Wag kayong mag-alaala, gagawin kong itong koleksyon ng mga oneshot fanfictions para lamang sa Naruto characters. Kaya kayo ang magbibigay ng pairings para gawan ko ng oneshot. Sige, hanggang dito na lang._


	2. Bolpen

_A/N: Ako po ay humihingi ng paumanhin dahil sa matagal na pag-update ng aking mga istorya. Dahil po ginagawa ko ang bago kong istorya: **OPPOSITES**. Ang oneshot na ito ay base sa tambalang Naruto at Hinata sa anime na Naruto.

* * *

_

**OneShot Collections**

Isang magandang araw ang bumati sa 17-anyos na lalaking ninja. Tinaguriang siyang pinakamaingay na ninja sa Konoha, at yun lamang si Uzumaki Naruto. Halos madapa na siya sa hagdan nung siya'y papababa, dahil nagmamadali na siya ng todo sa pagpunta sa tindahan ng mga libro. Dahil nung araw na iyon ang ganap na pagbenta ng bagong libro ng kaniyang paboritong awthor, na si Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

**Bolpen**

_Mysterious Cherry Blossom07

* * *

_

"Tumabi kayo diyan!" sigaw ni Naruto habang tumatakbong papunta sa tindahan. At sa pagtakbo niya, meron siyang nakabunggo na dalaga. (_Hulaan.. XD_)

Meron siyang maikli na buhok at asul ang kulay nito, makinis at maputing balat, mala-anghel na mukha at ang mata'y parang opal. Nakasuot siya ng pulang t-shirt at maluwag na pantalon, tsaka puting sumbrero para itago ang mukha niya sa lahat. Hindi na nakuha ni Naruto tumingin sa mukha niya, pero humingi na lang agad siya ng paumanhin at tumakbo na sa tindahan. Siya'y sumisigaw na: "ANG LIBRO NI **HINATA**, KAILANGAN KONG BILIHIN!" Napangiti na lang ang dalaga habang tinitignan ang papaalis na katawan ng lalaking nakabunggo sa kanya. "Ang _kyut_ naman niya." bulong niya sa sarili niya.

"Nasaan yung new release books niyo?" tanong ni Naruto pagdating niya sa tindahan ng mga libro. "D-doon po" pa-utal na sinagot ng employee si Naruto habang tinuturo niya kung saan ang mga libro. Sinundan niya ang turo ng daliri ng employee hanggang sa nakita niya ang signboard ng 'new release book(s)'. Nagpasalamat mabuti siya at nagmamadali nang pumunta sa naturong direksyon.

"Hoy tungag! Ano ang ginagawa mo dito?" tanong ni Naruto nung narating niya ang mga shelf ng bagong release na libro, dahil nakita niyang si Sasuke nagbabasa ng bagong libro ni Hinata. "Hindi ba obvious? E di, nagbabasa ng libro ng paborito mong awthor. Balak ko kasing bilihin eh." sagot ni Sasuke. "Malas mo na lang, itong hawak ko ang pinakahuling libro. Sa susunod na linggo daw ang bagong delivery ng mga libro ni Hinata." Nagalit si Naruto, sinusumpa niya si Sasuke sa isip niya, _"…sana i-break ka ni Sakura-chan, sana i-break ka ni Sakura-chan, sana i-break ka ni Sakura-chan…"_

Kunwaring ngumiti si Naruto, "Mabait ka naman di ba Sasuke? Akin na yang librong hawak mo. Sige na, di ba matalik naman tayong magkaibigan?" Napailing na lang si Sasuke, "Ayaw ko." Sumabog na ang galit ni Naruto dahil hindi na niya mapigil ito, "AKIN NA YAN! MAPAPATAY KITA UCHIHA KUNG HINDI MO BINIGAY SA AKIN YAN!" sigaw niya sabay pagpunta kay Sasuke. Eto naman si Sasuke, inilalayo ang libro sa mga kamay ni Naruto.

"Naruto!" Nanggaling ito sa boses ng dalaga: Sakura. "Wag kayong magsimula ng gulo dito sa tindahan." Sabay tirik ng mata kay Naruto. Magsisimula nang mag-protesta si Naruto, pero sa mga mata ni Sakura parang siyang papatayin nito. Sinumpa niya ulit si Sasuke sa isip niya, _"sana i-break ka ni Sakura-chan, at matanggal ka sa pagiging kapitan ng mga ANBU."_

Napatungo na lang si Naruto, napahiya nanaman sa dalagang ninja. Napatingin lang siya sa kanya nung merong inabot na libro si Sakura sa kanya. "Eto yung bagong libro ni Hinata. Kukunin ko sana, kaso alam kong mahal mo si Hinata, kaya eto! Hiraman na lang kami ni Sasuke." Sabi niya habang nakangiti kay Naruto. Nanlaki ang mata ni Naruto, kinuha ng libro at nagpasalamat kay Sakura. _"Ang bait mo talaga Sakura-chan! Isa lang ang hiling ko sa birthday ko, i-break mo si Sasuke."_ Sabi ni Naruto sa isipan niya. Binayaran na niya ang libro at nagpaalam na sa dalawang kaibigan niya, dumiretso na siya umuwi.

Lumapit si Sasuke kay Sakura, "Dapat hindi mo binigay ang kopya mo." Napatingin lang si Sakura sa kanya at ngumiti, "Hayaan mo na." "Naalaala mo ba yung sinulat ni Naruto sa slum book ni Ino dati?" bigalang tinanong ni Sakura ang kasintahan. "Oo, naalaala ko. Makilala ang kanyang paboritong awthor na si Hinata." Nanlaki ang ngiti ni Sakura, "Paano kung gawin natin totoo ang pangarap niya?" "Huwag mong sabihin-" sabi ni Sasuke. "Oo, ipapakilala natin si Naruto kay Hinata!"

* * *

Pagdating ni Naruto sa bahay niya, dali-dali siyang pumunta sa kuwarto niya at binasa ang libro. Ang libro ay pinamagatang, "Ang pagkakamali ng bolpen." Habang binabasa niya ito, tawa siya nang tawa. Dahil hindi niya inakala na ang isang napakagaling na awthor ay nagkakamali din sa pagsusulat ng sariling libro niya.

Maya-maya, biglang tumunog ang cellphone niya. "Sino naman ang naka-miss sa akin?" Siyempre, sino ba ang hindi maasar pag merong nang-iistorbo sa'yo, lalo na kung paboritong hobby mo yun ginagawa mo. Nung tinignan ni Naruto ang cellphone niya, nakita niya meron siyang natanggap na mensahe mula kay Sakura.

_Naru, punta k s prke. Mgkta tau dun ng 4 ng hpon._

_Sakura_

_P.S. Isuot u ang best mong dmit._

_(A/N: Naku, kung kayo'y addict sa text, kaya niyo yan basahin. Kung hindi, eto ang translation niyan: "Naru, punta ka sa parke. Magkita tayo doon ng 4 ng hapon. Sakura. P.S. Isuot mo ang best mong damit.")_

"Ano ba naman itong si Sakura-chan, kung anu-ano nanaman ang naiisip." Ika ni Naruto. Sinara na niya ang libro at nagbihis ng dalandan na pang-itaas na may nakasulat na _"rakizta ako!"_ ng kulay itim at maong na pantalon na kulay asul. "Bakit naman ako magsu-suot ng magara na damit kung sa parke naman lang… tsk! tsk! tsk!" at tuluyan nang umalis si Naruto.

* * *

Nang nasa parke na siya, hinahanap na niya si Sakura. "Argh! Nasaan ka na ba Sakura-chan?" sigaw ni Naruto habang hinahanap si Sakura. Sa di kalayuan, nagtatago ang nasabing pangalan kasama ang kanyang kasintahan sa likod ng mga bushes. _(A/N: Ano ba ang tagalog doon? XP) _Pinagmamasdan lang siya. _"Pumunta ka sa fountain, Naruto!"_ sabi ni Sakura sa sarili niya.

Nang pagod na si Naruto sa paghahanap kay Sakura, naupo na lang siya sa tabi ng fountain. Hindi niya alam sa kabilang tabi ay merong dalagang nagpapakain ng tinapay sa mga ibon. "Galing! Ubusin niyo lahat yan." Sabi ng dalaga. Tumayo si Naruto sa kinauupuan niya at pumunta sa kabilang tabi ng fountain. Nakita niya ang babaeng nakabangga niya kaninang umaga. Namangha si Naruto sa dalaga, _"Naku! Love-at-first-sight yata ito!"_ sabi niya sa sarili niya. Namula na lang siya ng napatingin ang dalaga sa kanya.

Kinakabahan si Naruto, hindi niya alam kung ano ang gagawin: kung magpapakilala ba o tatakbo? Lumapit na lang ang dalaga sa kanya, "Pamilyar ang mukha mo. Teka, nagkita na ba tayo noon?" "Oo. Ako yung nakabunggo mo kaninang umaga. Pasyensya ka na, ha? Hindi kasi kita nakita, eh. Ako pala si Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Ikaw?" tanong ni Naruto. Namula ang dalaga, "a-ako? a-ako s-si h-h-hina-hinata. H-h-hyuuga H-hinata." _"Naku! Ang cute niya talaga!"_ sabi ni Hinata sa sarili niya.

Nanlaki ang mata ni Naruto, tinigan ang dalaga mula ulo hanggang paa. "NAKILALA NA DIN KITA SA WAKAS!" sigaw ni Naruto sa galak! Agad niyang yinakap ang nasabing dalaga. Namula si Hinata, wala siyang nagawa kundi ibalik ang yakap na ipinamamalas niya.

* * *

"Hula ko, sila na sa mga susunod na linggo." Bulong ni Sasuke sa kasintahan. Napatawa na lang si Sakura at sinabing iwan na lang silang dalawa. Sumunod na lang si Sasuke.

At para sa dalawa, nagsimula na ang kakaibang mundo sa kanilang dalawa.

* * *

_**+ Wakas +

* * *

**_

_A/N: Tapos na! Sa susunod na oneshot, Neji at Tenten na!_


	3. Birthday Wish

**OneShot Collections**

Ang mundo ay sadyang madilim, walang sariling liwanag o anu pa man. Ang araw, buwan, at mga tala lamang ang nagbibigay liwanag sa mundo, tulad ng tao. Sa una, madilim ang paligid, ngunit pag dumating na ang taong mamahalin mo, siya'y magbibigay liwanag sa mundo mo.

Tulad na lang ng 23-taong gulang na si Uchiha Sasuke. Isa sa siyang ANBU ngayon. Naging mas gwapo at matipuno itong si Sasuke. Maaring nagbabago na siya, ngunit hindi magbabago ang nararamdaman niya sa isang kunoichi na ngayo'y isa nang magaling na medic-nin. Oo, si Haruno Sakura, at wala nang iba.

**Birthday Wish**

"Ano kaya ang maganda dito na pwedeng i-regalo kay Sasuke-teme," tanong ni Naruto sa nobya niyang si Hinata. Isang ANBU na rin si Naruto, malapit na siya sa pangarap niyang maging hokage. Naging matipuno na rin itong si Naruto, at inaamin na rin ng ilang mga babae sa Konoha na merong itsura si Naruto.

"Piliin mo ang sketch ng cherry blossom tree na nasa kanan mo, Naruto-kun," sabi ni Hinata sa nobyo niya. Isa na ring medic-nin si Hinata. Nagkaroon na ng hugis ang katawan niya makalipas ang ilang taon. At maganda na si Hinata, kahit parang ganon pa din ang itsura niya.

"Oo nga. Ang galing mo pumili, Hinata-chan," sabi ni Naruto habang kinukuha ang frame na kung saan nakalagay ang sketch ng cherry blossom tree sa kanan. "Hindi ko maiwasan maisip si Sakura-chan habang titignan ko ang sketch na ito."

"Tama ka doon Naruto-kun. Pero uuwi na rin daw si Sakura-chan mamaya. Excited na ako makita siya," ika ni Hinata nang nakangiti.

-

-

-

Isang medic-nin na kulay rosas ang buhok ay nakaupo sa isang sanga ng puno sa bayan ng Suna. Siya'y inatasan ng hokage na gamutin ang mga taong sugatan na nasangkot sa isang giyera sa bansa. At sa ngayon, iniisip niya ang buhay sa Konoha. Halos isang buwan na hindi siya bumabalik sa Konoha dahil sa mga taong sugatan.

"Kaarawan na ni Sasuke bukas, at tapos na ang trabaho ko dito. Hindi ko alam kung tatanggapin pa niya ako," tanong ni Sakura sa sarili niya habang pinagmamasdan ang bilog na buwan. _'Sasuke…sana matanggap mo pa rin ako.'_

-

-

-

Habang sa Konoha, si Uchiha Sasuke ay nakatayo sa lugar kung saan laging nagkikita-kita ang team seven noong mga genin pa sila. Hindi maiwasan ni Sasuke ang pag-alaala sa nakaraan kasama ang guro niyang si Hatake Kakashi, ang karibal/pinakamatalik na kaibigan na si Uzumaki Naruto, at ang kunoichi na nagbigay ng liwanag sa madilim niyang mundo na si Haruno Sakura.

"_Ilang taon na rin pala ang lumipas,"_ ika ni Sasuke sa sarili niya. Nung nakaraang taon pa lamang bumalik si Sasuke sa bayan ng Konoha. Masaya siyang ibalita sa hokage na nagawa niyang patayin ang nakakatandang kapatid niya at si Orochimaru.

Gusto na niya magkaroon ng bagong simula at alam niya na matutulungan siya ni Sakura. Pero, kinakailangan umalis ni Sakura para sa mga taong nasalanta sa giyera sa bayan ng Suna. Ayaw man aminin ng binatang Uchiha, pero hinahanap niya ang kunoichi na nagpatibok ng puso niya. _"Sakura…"_

-

-

-

Labing-limang minuto na lang bago ang kaarawan ni Sasuke. Nakaupo na lang si Sasuke sa isang malaking bato sa parehong lugar pa rin. Pinagmamasdan ang buwan. Tahimik na tahimik ang paligid, hanggang sa merong dumating na tao.

"HOY SASUKE!" sigaw ni Naruto habang tumatakbo papunta sa lokasyon ni Sasuke. Nang nakarating na siya, binati niya ang kaibigan niya ng maligayang kaarawan at inabot ang regalong binili niya kanina.

"Ano ito?" tanong ni Sasuke habang nakatingin sa natanggap niya sa binatang Uzumaki. "Di mo ba nakikita? E di, regalo. Buksan mo na!" maligayang ika ni Naruto. Walang nagawa si Sasuke kung hindi binuksan ang regalo niya. Nakita niya ang sketch ng cherry blossom sa isang papel na naka-frame. Agad-agad meron siyang taong naalaala nang makita niya ang drowing. Si _Sakura_.

-

-

-

"Sakura! Maligayang pagbabalik!" bati ni Hinata nang makita niya si Sakura paparating sa gate ng Konoha. "Maraming salamat sa pagbati, Hinata-chan" ika ni Sakura, "nasaan na sila?"

"Halika! Ihahatid kita sa kanila." sabi ni hinata habang hinihila si Sakura patungo sa lugar na kung saan ang ika-pitong grupo ay dating madalas doon magkita.

-

-

-

Naupo si Naruto sa tabi ni Sasuke, parehong nakatingala sa langit. Pinagmamasdan ang bilog at maliwanag na buwan. "Sasuke, ano ang wish mo sa kaarawan mo?" tanong ni Naruto. "At bakit ko naman sasabihin sa'yo? Ano ka, sinuswerte!" patigas na sagot ni Sasuke.

"Basta," habang nagmamakaawa si Naruto. "Sige na nga," napahingal si Sasuke ng malalim, "ang hiling ko ay…ay ang makita at mayapos muli ang babaeng minahal ko," ika ni Sasuke. "Ang babaeng tinalikuran ko dahil sa katangahan ko, ang babaeng nagpatibok ng puso ko."

"Sasuke?" may isang boses na kung saan nagmula, ang boses ng taong hinahanap niya. Pagtingin niya sa direksyon kung saan nagmua ang boses, nagulat siya…

Agad-agad tumayo si Sasuke sa kina-uupuan niya at lumapit sa kanya, "Sa-Sakura?" Tumungo siya sa tingin ni Sasuke at hindi naiwasan ang pagkaroon ng kulay ang kanyang mga pisngi. "Sa-Sasuke…" bulong ni Sakura sa sarili niya ngunit narinig ito ni Sasuke. Sina Naruto at Hinata ay umalis na dahil parang nakakaistorbo lang sila. Tsaka, gusto nila may kilig moments na sasarilin sina Sasuke at Sakura habang buhay.

Nagtitigan ang dalawa ng ilang minuto at sa ilang sandali lang, niyakap ni Sasuke ang babaeng ninja na nasa harapan niya. "Mahal kita Sakura, matagal ko na itong gustong sabihin sa'yo pero natatakot ako. Gusto ko malamn kung mahal mo ba rin ako?"

Halos mapaiyak si Sakura dahil sa sobrang tuwa, "oo, mahal kita Sasuke, hanggang ngayon ikaw pa rin ang sigaw ng damdamin ko," sabi ni Sakura. "Maligayang kaarawan, Sasuke."

"Maraming salamat, Sakura," sabi ni Sasuke habang inilalapit ang mukha niya kay Sakura. At nung malapit na ang kanilang mga mukha, sinarahan nilang pareho ang kanilang mga mata at sila'y naghalikan.

Sa wakas, natupad na rin ang birthday wish ni Uchiha Sasuke.

**-OWARI-**

A/N: Ayos ba? Naisip ko yan nang birthday ng crush ko dati. Nilagyan ko lang ng kilig factors para lumigaya naman kayo. Pero, hindi yan nangyayari sa life ko. Yep, how sad naman. Pero, nagmamakaawa ako…mag-**REVIEW** naman kayo!


	4. Ang torete ng buhay ko

_**A/N:** Sana'y patawarin niyo ako, dahil malapit na ang aming pagsusulit sa Ikalawang Markahan. Kung hindi ko ito pagbubutihan, magpapaalam muna ako sa inyo._

_Eto ay para kay Nezrin, dahil gustong-gusto niya ang pares na ito. Sana magustuhan niyo itong lahat._

* * *

**OneShot Collections**

Isang dalagang nagngangalang Tenten ang kasalukuyang nakatulala sa kanyang pagkain. Oras kasi ng kanilang recess. Nag-iisip kasi siya kung anong kanta ang maari niyang ihandog sa kanyang ultimate crush, na nagngangalang Neji Hyuuga. Dahil ang barkada ni Tenten ang siyang pinakasikat na banda sa buong paaralan. At siya ang lead vocalist ng banda.

**Ang Torete ng buhay ko**

_Hansha-otoku_

"Tenten, tapos ka na ba mag-daydream?" sabi ng katabi niyang si Sakura Haruno, na siyang back-up guitarist ng banda. Meron siyang kakaibang kulay rosas na buhok at luntiang mga mata.

"Ha?" ang sagot ng vocalist,

"Hay naku, eto nanaman tayo sa pagpili ng kanta" sabi ni Naruto Uzumaki, isang binatang merong nakakasilaw na dilaw na buhok at asul na mata. Siya ang drummer ng banda pala.

"Hehe… wala kasi akong maisip, para sa special number mamaya na kasi, eh!"

"Basta alam namin, yun ang kantahin…" sagot ng lead guitarist ng banda na si Sasuke Uchiha. Siya'y merong maitim na buhok at maitim na mga mata.

"Ah, sige ba! Hehe…"

"Haay naku, ewan nga sa inyo… kayo ang magpiga ng utak niyo sa pag-iisip ng kanta" sabi ng binatang merong mukhang-pinya ang buhok na kinikilalang bass guitarist ng banda na si Shikamaru Nara.

"Ang hirap naman mag-isip, eh…"

At ayun, hayaan natin sila'y mag-isip ng kanilang kakantahin para sa magaganap na programa sa kanilang paaralan. At kinilala ang banda nina Tenten dahil pag sila ang magpe-perform laging may bonus. Ang ibig sabihi'y doble ang perfomance nila. Teka, lalo bang gumulo?

"Aha!" sabi ng kanilang band manager na si Ino Yamanaka. Siya'y merong maputlang dilaw na buhok at asul na mga mata. Oo, parehas nga sila ng kulay sa mga mata ni Naruto. "May naisip na ako!"

"Ano?" ika ng lahat sa kanya,

"Ano ang naisip mong kanta, Ino?" tanong ni Tenten sa kanya

Para ngang may sixth sense ang kanilang band manager, dahil lahat ng sina-suggest niyang mga kanta ay laging tumatama sa crush ng vocalist. At siguro isang napaka-romantic ang naisip ni Ino para sa kaibigan niya.

"At ang kantang kakantahin mo ay…"

* * *

"Sure ka na ba, iyon ang kanta?" tanong ni Sasuke habang nagre-ready ng kanyang gitara.

"Oo, sigurado na ako doon. Eh, alam niyo ba yung chords non?" tanong ni Tenten sa kanila. Ayaw niya kasi na hindi niya mahahayag ang natatagong nararamdaman niya sa crush niya, kahit na pa-kanta niya ito idinadaan.

"Syempre naman! Kami pa!" ika ni Sakura na masayang-masaya.

"Oi! Kayo na…" sabi ni Ino, pinuputol ang pag-uusap ng banda at sinabihan na pumunta na sila sa stage. Pumunta na ang lahat, walang kakaba-kaba. Ngunit si Tenten, kinakabahan na siya ngayon.

"At eto na ang pinakahihintay ng lahat! Ang pinakamagaling na banda ng paaralan!" ika ng annoucer sa microphone. At ayun na nga sila sa stage. Bago sumenyas si Tenten na ipasok na ang intro, tinignan niya muna ang paligid kung nandoon ang crush niyang si Neji. Oo, nandoon siya, nakaupo sa bandang gitna sa mga rows ng upuan. Bakit ba mawawala ang leading man natin?

Nung sumenyas na si Tenten na ipasok na ang intro chords, nagsimula na siyang kumanta:

_**Kinokompleto mo ang araw ko**_

_**sa tuwing inaaway mo**_

_**paggising sa umaga**_

_**mukha mo ang nakita**_

_**wala pang nagawa nakasimangot na**_

_**at pagsapit ng gabi tampo lalong lumalaki**_

_**ang gusto ko lambingan**_

_**ngunit may unan na namamagitan**_

_**chorus:**_

_**Ang almusal ay sigawan**_

_**Ang Hapunan natin ay tampuhan**_

_**Ang Mirienda pagdududa**_

_**Pero mahal kita**_

_**wala ng hahanapin pang iba**_

_**handa kong magtiis**_

_**kahit na**_

_**away,away,away na to...**_

_**Nahuli lang ng ilang minuto**_

_**Di na kinibo**_

_**Natrapik lang sa kanto**_

_**Di naman gwapo**_

_**naisip mo agad nan chiks ako**_

_**simple lang naman ang pinagmulan**_

_**pinahaba ang usapan**_

_**di naman kailangan**_

_**mahabang away na naman**_

_**chorus:**_

_**Ang almusal ay sigawan**_

_**Ang Hapunan natin ay tampuhan**_

_**Ang Mirienda pagdududa**_

_**Pero mahal kita**_

_**wala ng hahanapin pang iba**_

_**handa kong magtiis**_

_**kahit na**_

_**away,away,away na to...**_

_**(Girl)**_

_**Kahit na sabihin na naliligo ka sa sampal**_

_**Di mo masasabi na hindi kita minamahal**_

_**Ang dami mong babae**_

_**Wala ka pang trabaho**_

_**Ngunit kahit ganun ay nandito lang ako**_

_**Nandito lang ako**_

_**chorus:**_

_**Ang almusal ay sigawan**_

_**Ang Hapunan natin ay tampuhan**_

_**Ang Mirienda pagdududa**_

_**Pero mahal kita**_

_**wala ng hahanapin pang iba**_

_**handa kong magtiis**_

_**kahit na**_

_**away,away,away na to... (3x)**_

Teka, hindi pa dyan natatapos ang performance nila. Oo, nagpalakpakan na ang mga tao pero meron pang isang kanta. Doon nga sila nakilala eh, yung doble ang performance.

"Ang kantang ito…ay para sa mga taong gustong makapiling na ang pinakamamahal nila…at sana'y magustuhan niyo ito," ika ni Tenten sa mic.

_**Sandali na lang **_

_**Maari bang pagbigyan **_

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Neji, _'ano ba ang kantang ito…bakit merong sinasabi ang puso ko na parang siya na ang matagal kong hinihintay…'_

_**Aalis na nga **_

_**Maaari bang hawakan ang iyong mga kamay **_

'_I won't deny on my feelings…sa pagkakataong ito, pagkatapos ng performance niya, I'll confess my feelings to her. She waited long enough…'_

_**Sana ay maabot ng langit ang iyong mga ngiti **_

_**Sana ay masilip **_

_**Refrain: **_

_**Wag kang mag-alala **_

_**Di ko ipipilit sa 'yo **_

_**Kahit na lilipad ang isip ko'y torete sa 'yo **_

_**Ilang gabi pa nga lang **_

_**Nang tayo'y pinagtagpo **_

_**Na parang may tumulak **_

_**Nanlalamig, nanginginig na ako **_

_**Akala ko nung una **_

_**May bukas nang ganito **_

_**Mabuti pang umiwas **_

_**Pero salamat na rin at nagtagpo **_

_**Chorus: **_

_**Torete, torete, torete ako **_

_**Torete, torete, torete sa 'yo **_

_**Refrain: **_

_**Wag kang mag-alala **_

_**Di ko ipipilit sa 'yo **_

_**Kahit na lilipad ang isip ko'y torete sa 'yo **_

_**Chorus: **_

_**Torete, torete, torete ako **_

_**Torete, torete, torete sa 'yo **_

"Thank you po!" sabi ni Tenten at iba pang nasa banda. Maraming tumayo at nagpalakpakan, at yung iba'y naghagis pa ng mga bulaklak na malugod na tinanggap nila.

* * *

Tapos na ang performance. Siguro, dalawang performance lang ang naganap sa buhay niya. Pero, maghanda-handa na dahil dadating na ang ikatlong performance. 

Nakita ni Tenten si Neji sa backstage. Natuwa agad si Tenten at agad-agad lumapit sa kanya.

"Hi Neji! Nagustuhan mo ba yung performance namin?" tanong ng vocalist sa crush niya.

"Tenten…" ika ni Neji

"Hmm?"

"Kanina…yung kanta mo…yung pangalawang kanta…"

"…" '_Ano meron doon? Nagkamali ba ako ng bigkas? O nasintunado ako?'_

"Mahal kita…"

Hindi agad-agad naniwala si Tenten sa sinabi niya pero ipinaglaban niya ito. Napagisipan na ni Neji na sasabihin niya ang kanyang nararamdaman sa babaeng vocalist. At hindi niyo alam, kung gaano kasaya si Tenten ngayon. Lalo't napaiyak siya sa huli niyang sinabi bago siya halikan ni Neji,

"_Ikaw ang naging torete ng buhay ko, at hinding-hindi na kitang hahayaan…"_

* * *

_**A/N:** Not good? Sorry ha, Nezrin? Dahil natatamad na ako sa harapan ng computer ko. Sorry at ang lame ng plot. Pero pagbubutihan ko pa. Kung gusto niyo marinig ang mga kantang nabasa niyo kanina, pumunta kayo sa profile ko at tignan niyo na lang yung links doon._

_Read and **Review** po! Kailangan ko po ng review para malaman ko ang mga mali ko. At sabihin niyo sa akin kung ano ang susunod na pairing? At para makaisip na agad ako ng plot._

_Maraming salamat po sa TristanCafe para sa lyrics. Mabuhay ang mga taong walang magawa sa buhay!_


End file.
